Not The Good Oil
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji gets a little OCD when it comes to his kitchen table, Zoro could care less. Zosan Smut.


Sanji barely had any time to get his coat off before Zoro had pressed his back against the kitchen table. The blonde's lips met with the swordsmans, his hands traveling up his arms and body while their tongues danced in secret. He moaned when the Marimo grinded himself against him, their excitements creating beautiful friction between their jeans.

Sanji pulled away breathlessly, furrowing his brows to stare at that ugly mug he claimed as his lover.

"Really, Marimo, the kitchen?" he gasped, watching the tan mans arms work on the bottom of his shirt.

Zoro seemingly rolled his eyes at the comment. Really, should it matter where the hell they decided to do this? He rolled up Sanjis shirt, exposing those abs of fair skin and watching intently as it was flung off and to the side, clattering with some cooking utensils on the counter. The twitch at the sound from the obnoxious cook was delicious to watch.

"Couldn't wait." Was Zoros only reply, interested more in the exposed flesh in front of him.

Sanjis neck arched, exposing itself as he let out a hiss, the swordsmans teeth moving down to nip at his flesh. He scratched at his shoulder, his lids lowering in desire.

"On my kitchen table?"

Zoros hand expertly trailed across the zipper of Sanjis pants, pulling it down and unbuttoning them at the top. It received him a lovely noise against his shoulder that approved, despite Sanjis tone. His fingers slipped under the blondes boxers, wrapping around a very welcoming member and giving a teasing squeeze. Sanjis breath hitched and his grip around Zoro tightened.

"Bastard this is fine wood you know."

Zoro let out a chuckle as he pulled away from his work at Sanjis neck and scanned the blondes face, admiring the pink tint that flushed at his cheeks and the top of his ears. He leaned in, kissing him once more as he released Sanji, but only doing so to pull off those inconvenient pants and what not.

Sanji glared, muttering something foul again at the Marimo as he was left exposed on his precious kitchen table, the place he served the best of his meals, even if it was just for his roommate, Law. To a cook it was sacred, yet here he was about to – his eyes widen and his head fell back while he released a moan, a tongue trailing on his hard on. Nothing else seemed to matter, his mind was long gone.

Zoros tongue brushed across Sanjis exposed head, his dark eyes watching as Sanji panted out in response. His body tensed and he became vocal as the Marimos tongue dived in, exploring his tip. Sanjis jaw clenched and his hand moved back to Zoro, his eyes widening again as he felt himself being taken into Zoros mouth, feeling the inside of it.

"Z-Zoro.." Sanji whined as the Marimo sucked at him.

Zoro just grinned, knowing what he meant. He rose, releasing Sanji, before turning and scanning over the kitchen. His eyes seemed to spark on a clear bottle among Sanjis things, filled with oil. Sanji propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the Marimo as he came back.

"Now my good oil too? You bastard." he hissed through his pants.

Zoro just looked at him pleased, even lifting the bottle a bit just so Sanji could see it better, that asshole. Speaking of which, Zoro, now back in position, flicked off the top of the oil and eased it out, letting it fall along and coat his fingers. Sanji winced, bracing himself as he knew what came next. Zoros finger trailed down and to his opening, teasingly dancing at its entrance while he watched the expressions change on the cooks face until finally, he slid it inside.

Sanjis hand flew to his mouth as he tried to muffle the sound that escaped him. Dammit, he had roommates you know. It only continued to worsen as Zoro began to play, thrusting his finger in and out . It only took a slight kick to his side and a half glare from a cooperating Sanji to let him know it was time for more. He slid his second finger in to join his first, scissoring and thrusting themselves inside.

Saliva was coating the back of Sanjis hand as he finally moved it away, giving in about making the noise. He'd just have to live with it. He honestly wanted to think he'd feel bad about it, should it distract his roommate Law, but not even in the slightest was that true. He groaned louder, a third and final finger entering inside him, prepping him. Zoro chuckled and cooed at him lightly from his position.

With his free hand, that had been resting on Sanjis hip, he moved to undo his own pants. His now throbbing excitement, pissed from its negligence, relieving at the touch and being free. It made him pressed his own lips tightly together. He withdrew his fingers from inside Sanji and began to coat himself over, a slight hiss under his breath at the feeling.

Sanji swallowed, his eyes closing as Zoro moved himself closer, positioning himself. Just to be a damn tease as he usually was, his tip touched the tip of Sanjis entrance, a shiver running through the blood. It made Sanji moan through his teeth.

They both froze however at what followed next.

"Would you two shut the fuck up? I can't hear Law moaning!" Came a yell through the walls.

Sanjis eyes widened. His roommate had been home this whole time, as he had feared, and he was there with that brute of a boyfriend he had? Kidd or whatever his name was? He jerked to look at Zoro pleadingly, hating the smirk of determination he saw. He was mortified, they could hear them and had been listening... Shit shit shit.

"Zoro let's-" He began but Zoro began pushing himself inside.

Sanjis back began to arch and he couldn't control the noise that escaped him. Damn bastard! What was he doing?! They could still hear the noises through the wall as the conversation seemingly changed, a scream and a plea of "Stop hitting me!"

Sanji met Zoros eyes again, warning him silently that he'd kill him if he dared even trying. Of course, Zoro never took heed of Sanjis warnings. They'd come much too far already to leave just because someone was over listening. His hands dug into Sanjis hips, surprising the blonde he was continuing, and he growled out a moan as he dove deeper inside of Sanji.

He let out a gasp of breath he'd be holding in his decent and turned his face back towards the wall, shouting to their companions on the other side of the wall through Sanjis moan of pleasure.

"Sorry! Didn't catch that!"

Sanjis fingers dug into Zoros shirt and his back, glaring at Zoro. He had plenty of colorful words he wished to express to him, but conveniently any time he tried the swordsman began to move, proving Sanjis resistance useless. His vocal cords where a victim to his own sensations and desires.

They could no longer hear the others in the next room over, nor did Zoro seem to care. He liked making Sanji loud and vocal, especially if it ticked someone else off. Leave it to the neanderthal to make it some kind of dominance or competition thing. His hips rocked forward faster and harder, his eyes watching the cooks expressions for his direction, since he wasn't exactly allowed to speak if Zoro had anything to do with it.

If he did, Zoros hand, which left Sanjis hip to his groin, would fix that. It fastened itself around Sanjis hard member, his thumb circling his head temptingly, edging down at its opening. That and the combined fact Zoro had seemingly found his sweet spot, Sanji was a victim to his own senses. It wouldn't be long now and they both knew it.

In fact, it was the over simulated Sanji that released first, his release spreading against his exposed chest and Zoros hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd swear to kill Zoro for ever drop that reached his table. But for now, his body tensed and tightened around Zoro as he experienced his euphoric high, cursing Zoros name as it took him.

Feeling Sanji wrap around him tighter as he was inside made the Marimo moan, hearing his name off those lips, bitter or not. It was just pleasant enough to do the trick and make Zoros vision fade as he released, his body shuddering. He fell forward a bit against Sanji, only the sound of their breathing around the room and nothing from the room one over.

Finally, Zoro pulled himself out of the blonde, watching as some of his earlier released trailed out with him and onto the table. He glanced up, meeting the hell bent expression of his exhausted cook.

He offered a smile, with that fucking face Sanji hated but couldn't really _hate_ at the same time.

"This is a really nice table." He muttered.

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

**Author's Note : Was talking to my friend MyLadyDay after she wrote her kiddlaw fic 'Love is like a punch in the face' and since she knew how obsessed with zosan I was she suggested I write a kind of a prequel of Sanji and his kitchen table adventures ;D Hope you enjoy and definitely go check her fic out ! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
